edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Gengar
Ed's Gengar is the tenth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality Gengar, like its species suggests, likes to joke around, enjoying scaring people for amusement. He likes to get a few laughs in when scaring his opponents, even psyching them out; however, he doesn't apply physical harm to them nor means to, as he just wishes to scare them and nothing more. Gengar has an overwhelming habit of implying sentences with the phrase "Your face" every so often. If faced with a tough scenario, or finds himself offended, he'll respond poorly with the same comment with "Your face" added into it. This shows that he is the worst with comebacks. Overview He was first introduced in "A Clean Score Settled", as he scared Eddy and Double D on Route 19. He enjoyed scaring them, but was caught surprised when Ed was only fascinated instead, prompting a battle with his Goodra. Haunter made the first move with Dark Pulse, but the attack was intercepted by Dragon Pulse, cancelling out both attacks. However, this didn't stop Haunter as he used Shadow Ball and dealt damage. He didn't let up as he then used Shadow Ball yet again, but was found shocked when his attack was deflected by Goodra's Aqua Tail, leaving him to take a strong hit. With him momentarily down, Ed declared he would try and catch him, much to the Gas Pokemon's shock. With this as a revelation, he was sucked inside the Poke Ball and was caught by Ed, and soon was sent to the PC. In "Burning Chills", Haunter was added to Ed's party for the first time. Later on, Haunter was the second Pokemon Ed used against Eddy and his Durant. Haunter started off well as he speedily dodged Durant's Crunch, which would've knocked him out. He used the opportunity before him and used Shadow Ball, scoring a hit and sending Durant soaring through the air. With his opponent incapacitated, Haunter defeated Durant with Dark Pulse. When battling against Eddy's Dunsparce, Haunter started off by startling him, and then used Dark Pulse. However, Dunsparce dodged the assault and struck Haunter with Ancient Power. Once more, Haunter used Dark Pulse, but Dunsparce used Dig to burrow under the snow and Dark Pulse went through the hole. Dunsparce appeared underneath and Haunter screamed as he took his own Dark Pulse, ending up being defeated. In "Lost", Haunter was called out to battle against a wild Trevenant on Route 20. As the battle started, he warned Trevenant that it wouldn't be his fault if it lost, only to be responded by a Wood Hammer. With his Speed and Levitate Ability, Haunter was safe from the attack and he attacked back with Shadow Ball. The attack scored a super effective blow, defeating the wild Trevenant. In "Derniere Way", Haunter was revealed to have been a Pokemon that can evolve through trade. With the help of Double D trading his Alakazam, Ed traded Haunter, and when he reached Double D, Haunter evolved into Gengar. While Gengar was pretty happy, he covered up as the Eds were struck by Draco Meteor. Later on, it was revealed that Gengar was traded back to Ed. In "Trash Picking", Gengar was called out to battle against an Ace Trainer, teaming up with Scrafty and Alakazam. Gengar was on the defensive at first when he took a Psychic, getting slammed into a wall. He quickly bounced back with a Shadow Ball and scored a direct hit on Carbink. Gengar then helped in applying an interception by using Shadow Ball to stop Carbink'a Moonblast. After the smoke cleared, Gengar had little option but to use Dark Pulse and intercept Raichu's Thunderbolt, and during the smoke, Scrafty attacked Carbink with Poison Jab. When the Ace Trainer's Pokemon did an all-out attack, Gengar combined his Dazzling Gleam with Alakazam's and together, their Dazzling Gleam defeated the Ace Trainer's three Pokemon at once. After the battle and some well deserved praise, Gengar was returned to his Poke Ball. In "On Towards Victory", Gengar was called out to battle against a wild Haunter on Victory Road, where he easily dealt with it in a single Dark Pulse. He was then recalled so that they could resume their trek. In "Efforts & Heart", Gengar was called out to train against Sarah's Greninja for the Pokemon League. He and Ed were both ready, and they were both shocked when Sarah's backpack glowed. Seeing that there was a Gengarite inside, Gengar felt the power and Sarah gave it to him since she didn't need it. With the Mega Stone, Ed Mega Evolved Gengar for the first time into Mega Gengar. Mega Gengar thus began the battle as Greninja jumped and fired her Hydro Pump, only for Shadow Ball to block it entirely. Mega Gengar then used Dazzling Gleam, but Greninja jumped back with Quick Attack to dodge in a hurry. He was then seen later on using Dark Pulse, which Greninja dodged, and the battle results were left unknown, but supposed Mega Gengar got the upper hand. In "The War is Over", Gengar was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Gengar was transferred from the PC to Ed's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hex * Shadow Ball * Dazzling Gleam * Dark Pulse Trivia * Haunter is the only Ghost-Type Ed caught throughout the story, and was the fourth Ghost-Type caught overall. * Much like Double D's Alakazam, Haunter is another Pokemon required to trade in order to evolve. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Ghost Type Category:Poison Type